edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
The Smashing Pumpkins
The Smashing Pumpkins are an American alternative pop band formed in 1988 in Chicago, Illinois by lead singer Billy Corgan and guitarist James Iha. The band started out as an indie rock band with their 1991 debut album Gish, but moved to more alternative sound for their 1993 Butch Vig-produced breakthrough Siamese Dream. After arguments over the members, the band broke up in 2000, but reunited in 2005 with an album Zeitgeist released two years later. Musical style and influences The band is considered to be the first band with the genre alternative pop, which is alternative rock mixed with pop rock and post-punk. The Music Channel has described their music as "psychedelic-progressive pop rock mixed with hard rock, indie rock, grunge and prototypical emotional hardcore, followed by elements of alternative, post-punk and atmospheric shoegaze with a hint of dream pop melodies, goth, synthpop and New Wave." The first album Gish, had elements of psychedelic rock, alternative metal and shoegaze. The second album Siamese Dream ''had a swifter sound with elements of dream pop and hard rock. The third album ''Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness ''had a harder rock sound with elements of grunge and progressive rock. However in the fourth album, the Pumpkins completely switched their musical style to more darker, electronic sound with the album ''Adore, which had elements of gothic rock and electronica, which was made famous by fellow alt-music band Garbage. Pumpkins sound *Stylistic origins: Pop rock, psychedelic rock, progressive rock, hard rock, indie rock, grunge, emotional hardcore, alternative rock, post-punk, shoegazing, dream pop, gothic rock, synthpop, New Wave *Cultural origins: 1988, United States *Instruments: Vocals, drums, electric guitar, bass, keyboards *Mainstream popularity: High in the late 1990s to the early 2000s, revived in the late 2000s. Members ;Current *Billy Corgan - lead vocals, lead guitar, keyboards (1988-2000, 2005-present) *Jeff Schroeder - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2007-present) *Nicole Fiorentino - bass, backing vocals (2010-present) *Mike Byrne - drums, percussion, backing vocals (2009-present) ;Former *James Iha - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (1988-2000) *D'Arcy Wretzky - bass, backing vocals (1988-1999) *Jimmy Chamberlain - drums, percussion, backing vocals (1988-1996, 1999-2000, 2005-2009) *Matt Walker - drums, percussion (1996-1998) *Kenny Aronoff - drums, percussion (1998-1999) *Melissa Auf der Maur - bass, backing vocals (1999-2000) *Ginger Pooley - bass, backing vocals (2007-2010) *Lisa Harriton - keyboards, backing vocals (2007-2009) *Mark Tulin - bass (2010, died 2011) *Linda Strawberry - keyboards, backing vocals (2009-2010) Timeline Discography Studio albums *''Gish'' (1991, genre: indie rock, psychedelic rock, alternative metal, shoegaze) *''Siamese Dream'' (1993, genre: alternative pop, alternative rock, dream pop, hard rock) *''Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness'' (1995, genre: alternative pop, grunge, progressive rock) *''Adore'' (1998, genre: alternative pop, electronica, gothic rock) *''Machina/The Machines of God'' (2000, genre: alternative pop, alternative rock, shoegaze, grunge) *''Machina II/The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music'' (2000, genre: alternative pop, alternative rock) *''Zeitgeist'' (2007, genre: alternative pop, alternative rock, alternative metal) *''Teargarden by Kaleidyscope'' (2009-present, genre: alternative pop, psychedelic rock, progressive rock, alternative rock) **''Volume 1: Songs for a Sailor (2010) **''Volume 2: The Solstice Bare ''(2010) **''Volume 3 ''(2011, unfinished due to the rework of the project) *''Oceania (2012, genre: alternative pop, alternative rock, space rock) *''Untitled Oceania sequel ''(2013) Singles Music videos The Pumpkins are also known for idealistic music videos. An asterisk denotes a live video was made for the single.